Belle Maman
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Il y a des gens qui s'entendent bien avec leur belle-famille. Il y en a d'autres qui supportent sans rien dire pour faire plaisir, et d'autres qui n'hésitent pas à se fâcher avec. Et puis il y a Kara et Lilian, et leur relation qui atteint des tels sommets de complication qu'elles appartiennent à une catégorie à part.


Leur première rencontre se passe plutôt mal, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Leur première rencontre où Kara sait à qui elle s'adresse bien sûr, et qu'elle apprend que la femme tout en noir en face d'elle, aussi à l'aise dans son repère secret qu'Hannibal Lecter dans sa cellule, est bien Lilian Luthor, tête pensante de Cadmus, ennemie numéro 1 de tous les aliens de National City et une sacrée enmerdeuse, si vous lui permettez l'expression.

De toute façon, rencontrer la mère de la fille sur laquelle vous avez des vues alors qu'elle vient de vous capturer et vous as mis dans une cage pour ensuite vous torturer est rarement une bonne idée, mais là, leur rencontre est particulièrement ratée.

Dans la chance qu'a eu Kara d'être tombée sur la fille la plus brillante de douze planètes, il fallait qu'elle fasse partie de la famille des ennemis jurés de la sienne.

Trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon, Kara est déjà complètement entichée de Lena, et a _peut-être_ déjà fait une recherche Google ultra intensive sur elle –d'un point de vue purement professionnel, uniquement pour préparer son interview avec elle bien sûr. Elle sait tout d'elle, ou du moins ce qu'en disent les magazines people, du nom de l'orphelinat dans laquelle les Luthor sont allés la chercher à son numéro de chambre au MIT. Le nom Luthor ne lui est pas inconnu de toute façon, et le nom de Zor-El ne l'est certainement pas ni à Lex, ni à Lilian.

Kara sait dans quoi elle se lance. Ou plutôt, non, elle ne sait absolument pas, mais pour une fois elle ne va pas regarder avant de sauter et se laisser guider par ce que lui disent les papillons dans son ventre quand elle pense à Lena.

Ce n'est pas de la peur. Ce n'est pas de l'anxiété. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de mystérieux qu'elle ne connait pas, et qu'elle a très, très envie de découvrir. Et non, contrairement à ce que peut bien dire Alex, Kara n'est _pas_ déjà amoureuse. C'est juste que … il y a quelque chose qu'elle n'explique pas.

Peut-être est-ce la manière qu'a Lena de prononcer son prénom. Ou parceque la même journée où tout National City, Alex et Cat comprises, n'ont pas arrêté de la bassiner avec Clark, Lena Luthor n'avait d'yeux que pour Kara Danvers. Peut-être que c'est juste parceque Lena est douce, et généreuse, et absolument parfaite, et bon, Kara a peut-être, _peut-être_ , très envie de l'inviter à dîner, ou à boire un café, ou de passer jouer au Monopoly tous ensemble le samedi, et est sur le point de lui demander quand Lilian intervient. D'un simple enlèvement.

Kara croit en Lena dès leur première discussion. Et déteste Lilian dès leur première rencontre. Elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout, et pas seulement parceque Lena est adoptée. Là où Lena est douce, Lilian est froide, là où la fille est attentionnée, la mère est égoïste. Lilian est une menteuse, et une kidnappeuse, et une tueuse. Et en plus, elle a le chic pour poser les bonnes questions.

« Et qui êtes-vous pour ma fille ? »

« Je suis … Son amie ! » Kara laisse échapper, parceque s'appeler l'amour de la vie de Lena est peut-être un peu présomptueux et précoce, surtout quand elle n'a pas encore eu le courage – rayez ça, le _temps_ – d'aller inviter Lena à diner.

Techniquement elles ont déjà fait un gala ensemble – un avec des centaines d'invités et que des sbires de Cadmus ont envahis, mais quand même, ça compte non ? Kara estime que ça compte. Alex estime que ça ne compte pas, et à croire les yeux qu'elle roule quand Kara propose d'aller interview Lena pour en savoir plus sur Lilian, elle sait que sa sœur a une autre idée en tête.

Oui bon, d'accord, Kara se rend peut-être à LCorp avec la ferme intention d'inviter Lena à dîner, et utilise le prétexte de son prochain article, et alors ? Lena dévie subtilement les questions sur Lilian en évoquant un meeting, mais Kara est venue pour une raison précise, et ne va pas la laisser sans sortir comme ça.

« Et déjeuner avec moi ? Un jour ? Ça te dirait ? » tente Kara

Lena ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Elle reste un moment interloquée, et Kara se demande s'il y aurait un moyen pour elle de revenir dans le passé là, maintenant, quand Lena reprend ses esprits pour lui offrir un grand sourire.

« J'adorerai, Kara »

Quand elle sort de LCorp, elle a appris littéralement zéro chose de plus sur Lilian, mais elle a son rendez-vous, et elle a beau être dans ses habits civils et avoir les pieds bien sur Terre, Kara flotte tout le long du chemin du retour vers le DEO.

Revenir le soir même pour devoir révéler la vérité à Lena sur sa mère, et la voir presque simultanément admirer puis perdre confiance en Supergirl n'est pas une chose facile, surtout quand Lena est si contente de la voir se poser sur son balcon de premier abord. Et puis Lena sauve National City et ses aliens, et sans le savoir Kara, et le fait qu'elle le fasse devant Lilian donnerait presque à Supergirl assez de courage pour l'embrasser ici et maintenant, si elle n'était pas tant attachée à faire les choses bien.

Elles ont leur premier déjeuner ensemble le lendemain, et Kara est sur ses gardes, prête à intervenir à tout moment. Elle espère de tout cœur qu'elle est discrète et que Lena ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle a analysé d'un seul regard absolument tous les clients du restaurant quand elle est entrée, mais si son sourire et ses yeux brillants sont une indication, Lena avait la tête complètement ailleurs.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'elles se connaissent il y a eu plus de tentatives d'assassinats sur Lena que Krypton n'avait de lunes, donc bon. Kara est un peu trop protectrice de Lena, peut-être, mais on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Lena n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, et affiche toujours une mine ravie, que ce soit Kara Danvers, journaliste de CatCo, ou Supergirl, héroïne Kryptonienne, qui se présente face à elle. Et elle lui fait confiance aussi, à en croire l'autorisation qu'a Kara de circuler dans tout LCorp comme elle le veut, et les infos qu'elle fournit allègrement à chaque question de la blonde.

Kara ne sait pas comment remercier Lena et quand elle lui dit, celle-ci lui sourit qu'elle n'a qu'à l'inviter à diner une deuxième fois. Kara devient aussi rouge que sa cape et se retient presque de lui répondre un _oui, avec plaisir_ en Kryptonien, parceque d'un seul coup elle ne connait plus aucun mot d'anglais, mais parvient à bredouiller une réponse à peu près convenable. Un second rendez-vous.

Kara est ravie. Evidemment, c'était sans compter Lilian qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, et qui a décidé de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

Ni Supergirl ni le DEO n'ont eu de nouvelles de la grande chef de Cadmus depuis un bout de temps, et le jour où Lena passe la chercher dans sa belle voiture devant CatCo pour l'emmener dîner, Kara ne pense certainement pas à Lilian.

Lena lui a laissé le choix du restaurant – et ça l'arrange bien parceque Kara n'a pas osé lui dire qu'elles ne pourront pas aller au resto de sushi à volonté que Lena voulait tenter parcequ'elle en a été bannie après avoir battu le record du plus de temakis mangé en moins d'une heure. Elles arrivent au restaurant, un qu'elle connait bien pour y avoir souvent réservé des tables au nom de Cat Grant, sautant allègrement au-dessus de la liste d'attente d'au moins six mois, et Kara est tellement sous l'admiration du lieu et de Lena qu'elle ne fait pas du tout attention aux alentours, et elle le regrette vite.

« Quelle bonne surprise » dit une voix qu'elle commence à bien connaitre.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à examiner Lena sous toutes les coutures, peut-être qu'elle aurait entendu son cauchemar vivant entrer dans le restaurant, mais Kara était … distraite, et voilà Lilian Luthor en chair et en os devant elle.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que Lena n'a pas l'air ravie non plus de voir sa mère. La mauvaise c'est qu'elle pousse un soupir désolé, et accueille la nouvelle venue en se levant de sa chaise.

« Kara, je te présente ma mère » grogne Lena

« Oh on se connait déjà je crois ? » sourit Lilian de toutes ses dents, et les yeux de Kara lui sortent presque de la tête

Lena ne relève pas, ou choisit d'ignorer superbement sa mère pour lancer un regard d'excuse à Kara.

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles Lena. »

« Oh excuse moi, j'ai sûrement dû perdre ton adresse entre toutes tes fuites du pays » rétorque Lena d'un ton acide « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mère ? »

« Manger dans mon restaurant préféré, bien sûr » ne se démonte pas Lilian, qui n'a probablement jamais mis les pieds dans le restaurant avant « Ne vous gênez pas pour moi. »

« Il manquerait plus que ça. » grogne Lena

« Madame Luthor, dois-je rajouter un couvert ? » lui demande le serveur, qui choisit drôlement bien son moment pour apparaître derrière Lilian

« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire » dit Lena dans un regard furieux pour sa mère

« Avec grand plaisir » sourit Lilian dans un sourire carnassier de requin

Le pauvre garçon parait tellement perturbé, tiraillé entre la mère et la fille, que Lena prend pitié de lui et hoche de la tête en soupirant, lui autorisant à rajouter une chaise à leur table.

« Alors, Kara qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? » demande Lilian d'un ton qui serait presque poli si elle ne gardait pas toujours son petit sourire en coin

« Journaliste à CatCo » répond Kara en serrant les dents

« La meilleure journaliste de Catco » rajoute Lena, et Kara a envie d'attraper la main que la brune a resserrée contre sa serviette pour y glisser la sienne

« Je n'en doute pas. Dites-moi Kara, vous qui êtes dans le journalisme, quelle opinion avez-vous de du Traité d'Amnistie des Aliens ? »

Kara fusille Lilian du regard, et se demande presque si lui jeter un rayon laser en plein restaurant serait contre son éthique.

« Par pitié, pas de politique et de sujets sensibles à table » la sauve heureusement Lena, qui a l'air de plus en plus regretter d'avoir choisi ce restaurant

« Il n'y pas de mal à demander une simple opinion sur un sujet d'actualité » sourit Lilian

« Si, il y a du mal, si tu veux rester à cette table » gronde dangereusement Lena

Lilian lève les mains d'un air innocent, mais n'arrête pas d'enchaîner les références à Supergirl ou à son cousin pendant tout le reste du repas.

Kara n'a pas été aussi stressée que depuis le jour où Lena lui a fait tester son détecteur d'aliens et qu'elle a dû casser le seul prototype que LCorp avait, détruisant sûrement des tas d'heures de travail. Elle n'a pas encore dit à Lena qu'elle était Supergirl. Elle ne sait pas quand elle va le faire, et si elle est honnête avec elle-même, la réaction de Lena l'angoisse un peu. Surtout vu le genre de réflexions dont sa mère les bassine pendant tout le repas.

Alex est déjà en train de sortir une glace du frigo quand Kara pose les pieds sur son balcon après avoir raccompagné Lena chez elle, trop habituée à ce qui va suivre. Alex lit dans Kara comme dans un livre ouvert et maintenant, Maggie s'y met aussi, et les deux ensemble charrient Kara comme jamais, ne la laissant même pas avaler sa glace en paix.

Elles ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et même si elle n'oubliera pas le jour où elle a retrouvé sa sœur en larmes à cause d'elle, Kara fait confiance à la détective. Et Maggie s'y intéresse, et elle pose des questions.

Kara lui raconte comment s'est passé sa première rencontre avec Lena, parceque la version d'Alex est un peu – beaucoup – partiale.

« Donc elle t'a dit qu'elle t'avait prise pour un reporter, et dix minutes après tu voulais être une reporter ? Et ben dis donc les sœurs Danvers feraient vraiment n'importe quoi pour les beaux yeux d'une fille » ricane Maggie

« Hey ! » proteste Alex depuis la cuisine où elle sort une pizza à moitié carbonisée du four

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est mon choix, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que m'a dit Lena – ou Cat Grant, avant que tu commences tes commentaires toi » rajoute Kara en lançant œil mauvais vers Alex, qui soulève les épaules d'un air innocent

« En attendant, tu peux pas nier que ça t'arrange bien de connaître Lena Luthor pour tes articles et tes petites interviews privées » lui répond Alex

« T'es en train de dire que je profite de la notoriété de Lena pour obtenir des tuyaux ? »

« Un peu non ? » dit Alex, et Kara fronce les sourcils

« Ou alors c'est Lena qui se sert de Kara pour donner une bonne image d'elle » rajoute Maggie

« Hey ! Lena n'est pas comme ça ! » proteste immédiatement Kara

« Après tout elle est une Luthor » dit Alex

« La première fois que tu l'as vue elle t'as sauvé la vie ! » proteste Kara

« Ah bon ? » demande Maggie, soudain très intéressée

« Oui bon … » commence Alex, pas ravie d'avoir à l'admettre

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclame Kara « Elle a tiré sur l'homme qui t'avait en joue, Alex ! »

« Elle savait pas que j'étais ta sœur » grogne Alex « Et la première fois que j'ai rencontré sa mère elle a essayé de me tuer, t'as oublié ? »

« Oui Lilian a cette mauvaise habitude … » soupire Kara en laissant retomber sa tête contre la table, dans un gros craquement sonore

« Hey ! Ma table ! » crie Alex

C'est trop tard pour la table d'Alex, qui est instantanément cassée en deux par le front de Kara, mais pas pour sa relation avec Lilian, qu'elle doit essayer de sauver comme elle le peut.

Pour Lena. _Pour Lena._

Les prochains rendez-vous se passent beaucoup mieux, peut-être parceque Lilian les laisse tranquille quelque temps, et malgré Cadmus et les attaques anti-aliens qui augmentent Kara est heureuse, vraiment heureuse, et c'est grâce à Lena.

Ça ne dure pas, bien sûr. Alors qu'elles atteignent paisiblement leur quatrième mois de relation, et que tout se passe pour le mieux, soudainement, Lilian est partout.

Que ce soit à l'opéra au premier rang de Don Giovanni, ou à la cérémonie d'investiture d'une école que LCorp finance ou encore à l'aquarium de National City juste derrière l'aquarium des requins qu'elle doit bien connaître, à chaque fois qu'elles sont en train de profiter d'un moment à deux, et que Kara se penche vers sa petite amie pour lui murmurer _« Lena je … »_ , comme par magie, une Lilian sauvage apparait. Elle ne va jamais les voir, ne dit jamais rien, et se contente de se montrer dix secondes avant de s'éclipser.

Au début, Kara se dit que ce sont des coïncidences. Et puis ça devient beaucoup de coïncidences, surtout quand Lilian commence à apparaitre dans des lieux qu'elle ne devrait absolument pas connaître, comme le petit restaurant chinois en bas de la rue de Maggie ou le bar à karakoé de la quatrième avenue.

Kara commence à se demander si Lilian n'as pas mis des mini caméras partout chez sa petite amie pour les espionner, et un jour, Lena la surprend même à quatre pattes sous le lit pour vérifier qu'il n'y pas de micro à cet endroit. Lena la rassure en lui disant que sa mère finira par se lasser, mais Kara y croit peu.

Lilian dépasse les bornes quand elle débarque sur une mission où Supergirl intervient, l'air peinard et les mains dans les poches de son trench. Supergirl est en train de passer son poing à travers le pare-brise d'un camion conduit par des braqueurs quand Alex pousse soudain un grognement mécontent dans son oreillette

« Et merde regarde qui arrive … » lui lance sa sœur

Le pire, c'est que Lilian ne fait rien. Elle se contente de regarder négligemment la scène, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, et Alex ne peut pas courir sur la scène de crime lui passer les menottes malgré l'envie parceque légalement, ils n'ont aucune preuve qu'elle est à la tête d'une organisation secrète qui décime la population alien de National City.

Personne ne sait comment elle est au courant que le camion serait arrêté précisément dans cette rue, ou si elle est derrière le braquage, mais elle est là. Et elle se permet même de sourire à Kara.

« Supergirl »

Kara salue d'un hochement de la tête en retour sans répondre, parceque comment on peut appeler la personne qui a essayé de vous assassiner plusieurs fois mais qui a aussi mis un toit sur la tête de votre âme sœur ?

Madame Luthor ? La marâtre ? Assassin ? Belle Maman ?

« Quelle surprise de vous retrouver là, Supergirl » lui dit Lilian de son sourire habituel « En train de sauver le monde, comme d'habitude »

Alex se met tout de suite à lancer un demi-million d'injures et de menaces dans son oreillette, mais Kara l'ignore pour se concentrer sur la femme en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je me promène dans la rue. Comme toute bonne citoyenne qui se respecte » répond Lilian, et ce qu'Alex a à dire sur le respect qu'elle accorde à Lilian Luthor est si virulent que Kara est sur le point de débrancher son oreillette

« Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement » lui dit Kara

« Et vous, vous ne pourrez pas mentir à ma fille éternellement, mais chacun ses problèmes Supergirl »

Kara serre son poing contre la portière du camion qu'elle a encore dans la main, mais dans le fond, elle sait que Lilian a raison. Elle n'a toujours pas dit la vérité à Lena. Elle n'a toujours pas eut le cran de lui montrer le costume qu'elle cache sous ses chemises, et elle ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle le fera.

En tout cas, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour parler de ça, et certainement pas avec Lilian. Ni avec les braqueurs, qui eux sont toujours prisonniers dans le camion que Supergirl vient d'arrêter, et regardent cette scène surréaliste avec de grands yeux en attendant que la NCPD viennent les cueillir.

« Dis-lui que Voldemort a appelé et qu'elle dit que la réunion des super-méchants est fixée à mardi » dit Winn dans son oreillette, qui a visiblement pris le relais de sa sœur au micro

Kara ne sourit pas à la tentative de blague de Winn, et se contente d'un duel de regards avec sa belle-mère digne des plus grands westerns, quand les sirènes des collègues de Maggie se fait entendre au loin, et décident enfin Lilian à bouger de là

« On se reverra très vite » sourit Lilian

Elle disparait dans une voiture noire qui l'attendait au coin de la rue, et malgré les ordres qu'Alex lui aboie dans l'oreille, Kara ne la suit pas. A quoi bon ? Lilian reviendra.

Et Kara se ne gêne pas pour s'en plaindre en long et en large le soir-même dans l'appartement d'Alex et Maggie. Lena travaille tard ce soir, une réunion avec des clients Japonais en conférence vidéo, et Kara profite de son absence pour expliquer à la détective pourquoi les sœurs Danvers tirent cette tronche-là.

« Et là je me retourne, et Lilian était encore là ! Elle est toujours là, partout où on va, j'en peux plus ! Je sais pas comment faire pour savoir si elle sera là à nous espionner ou pas … »

« Demande aux copains fédéraux de ta sœur de t'aider, ils sont très doués pour l'espionnage de particuliers » dit Maggie entre deux gorgées de sa bière

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » lui demande Alex

« Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire - » commence Kara

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! » la coupe Maggie « Tes amis les feds marchent encore sur nos plates-bandes en ce moment et nous volent tous nos dossiers ! »

« T'es juste jalouse qu'on ait acquis un détecteur de particules subatomiques de niveau sept alors que vous, les pauvres flics de ton département de science jouent encore à la dinette avec des microscopes en plastiques » lui répond Alex

« Hey ! Je suis pas venue agrémenter votre dispute de couple bizarre là, j'ai besoin d'aide pour que ma belle-mère arrête de nous pourrir la vie ! » interrompt Kara avant qu'Alex et Maggie ne relancent un énième débat flics du NCPD contre agents du DEO.

« Je peux pas vraiment t'aider là-dessus » soupire Alex « Je connais pas ça, moi »

Kara regrette tout de suite, et jette un regard désolé vers Maggie mais celle-ci lui fait un signe de la main pour balayer ses doutes. Lilian est une plaie, mais même elle n'a pas rejeté sa fille quand elle a su qu'elle était en couple avec une femme.

« Moi j'ai connu des tas de belles-mères » lui dit sa belle-sœur d'un air satisfait

Alex lui jette un regard agacé mais ne dit rien, parceque sa petite amie a raison. Maggie a connu bien plus de belles-mères qu'Alex, et peut bien plus aider Kara sur le sujet avec des commentaires pertinents.

« Elle te soûle vraiment la belle-doche ? » demande Maggie

Pour les commentaires pertinents, Kara repassera apparemment.

Alex rigole mais Kara fronce des sourcils, parceque Lilian est une psychopathe, certes, mais elle la respecte quand même. Sur Krypton, les coutumes ont toujours été axées vers la considération et l'estime de sa belle-famille, et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'insulter sa belle-mère – bon, peut-être de l'attraper par les pieds et d'aller lui faire visiter le ciel de National City en volant le plus vite possible, mais dans le respect de la personne bien sûr.

Heureusement pour le mal de crâne de Kara qui commence à grandir en écoutant Maggie et Alex jouer aux sept différences entre Cruella et Lilian, son portable vibre dans sa poche, et elle ouvre avec soulagement un texto de Lena.

 _Fini plutôt tu me rejoins ?_

En moins de deux secondes, Kara a fait ses au-revoirs et est sur le pas de la porte, prête à détaler au plus vite, toute pensée de Lilian Luthor effacée de son esprit.

« Hey ! Et la prochaine fois que tu vois Lilian, tu lui rappelles qu'elle me doit une table de salle à manger ! » elle entend Alex derrière elle

Il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée de répondre à sa sœur qu'elle n'aura qu'à le faire elle-même.

Les semaines passent et Lilian fait une erreur stratégique dans ses plans de domination du monde, qui mène immédiatement à son arrestation. Dire que Kara est rassurée serait un euphémisme – Kara est sur un petit nuage.

La tête de Lilian à son procès, fière comme un paon et beaucoup trop sûre d'elle pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point d'être condamné à finir sa vie en prison, l'en fait redescendre un peu. Elle a sa main dans celle de Lena, et Alex à ses côtés, mais pourtant elle a peur. Lilian pourrait tout à fait se lever en plein milieu du tribunal et dévoiler l'identité de Supergirl à toute l'audience.

Cela fait trop de temps que Kara vit dans l'angoisse que Lilian ne révèle son secret à Lena avant elle. Et mentir à chaque alerte du DEO qui interrompt leurs soirées ensemble devient trop lourd à porter, même pour les épaules de la femme la plus forte sur Terre.

Kara n'a pas le temps de plus y penser parceque la salle d'audience devient soudain un terrain miné et que le public doit évacuer d'urgence. Kara manque de carboniser Lilian d'un petit rayon laser un peu trop virulent alors qu'elle tente de s'évader, et quelque chose lui dit que Lilian ne lui pardonnera pas ce petit dérapage de sitôt. Ce n'est pas bien grave, parcequ'après tout, elle ne devait pas être bien haut dans l'estime de Lilian.

Ce qui préoccupe plus Kara pour le moment, c'est Lena. Lena, qui a dû témoigner contre sa mère. Lena, que toute la ville regarde avec un mépris farouche ou une compassion excessive, alors qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de qui elle est vraiment. Lena, qui va visiter Lilian en prison sous ses propres conseils. Kara ne pense qu'à Lena. Et à ce qu'elle doit lui dire.

Le soir même, quand elle annonce à Lena qu'elle est Supergirl, il y a un moment de silence inconfortable qui n'existe pas entre elles, et l'espace d'un instant, Kara se demande si elle n'a pas tout gâché. Et puis Lena demande d'une voix incertaine si elle a attendu autant de temps pour le lui dire parcequ'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle, et Kara la rassure tout de suite. Elle a toujours eu confiance en Lena, dès le début. C'était plus facile, plus prudent comme ça. En plus ça lui permettait d'être elle-même avec Lena.

« Alors de qui je suis tombée amoureuse ? De Kara ou de Supergirl ? » demande Lena

« Les deux en même temps peut-être ? » tente Kara

« Non. » sourit Lena « C'était Kara, définitivement Kara »

Kara passe le reste de la nuit à lui raconter son histoire, et qui est Supergirl, et Lena l'écoute avec de grands yeux, l'interrompant de temps en temps pour poser quelques questions. A aucun moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne mentionne Lilian.

Le lendemain, Kara pourrait soulever des montagnes d'un souffle tellement elle est heureuse. Et puis Maggie arrête Lena, compliquant sérieusement les relations familiales de tout le monde, et même si elle ne reste qu'en prison que quelques heures, Kara décide qu'elle ne pourra jamais pardonner à Lilian d'avoir envoyé sa propre fille en prison pour sauver sa peau. Encore moins pour s'être sauvé elle-même en laissant sa fille pour morte dans son espèce d'entrepôt. Kara a vu Lena en menottes une fois, plus jamais.

Kara a fini d'être gentille avec Lilian, maintenant.

Le jour où Cadmus réapparait et dès qu'elle a cinq minutes à elle pour penser, Kara allume l'hologramme de sa mère et s'assoit devant pendant trois heures. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Kara évoque Lena, et l'hologramme a entendu parler en long et en large de l'héritière de la famille Luthor.

D'ordinaire, l'hologramme dit pas un mot pendant que Kara déclame sa flamme à sa petite amie des heures durant – alors qu'elle est censée s'entraîner, mais bon, ce qu'Alex ne sait pas ne peut faire de mal à personne – et se contente après des heures de discours de dire d'un ton monocorde qu'Alura serait fière de sa fille. Mais ce n'est pas de Lena que Kara vient parler aujourd'hui.

« Quels sont les règles de convenance pour la belle-famille ? » demande-elle à l'image parfaite de sa mère

« Les règles de bienséance de Krypton impliquent une profonde considération envers la maison du partenaire choisi, et une courtoisie sans faille. Une entrave aux marques d'estime et d'honneur qui doivent être offertes par les deux maisons respectives pourrait mener à la rupture du contrat de mariage entre les deux partenaires, et est à éviter absolument »

Ca n'arrange pas vraiment les affaires de Kara, ça.

« Même pour les belles-mères timbrées ? »

« Les règles de bienséance de Krypton impliquent - » se lance à nouveau l'hologramme

« Mais elle croit que son fils est un saint alors que c'est un assassin ! Il a voulu tuer Kal ! » interrompt Kara

« Kal-El, fils de Jor-El, de la maison noble des El - » se lance automatiquement l'hologramme

Kara l'éteint d'un coup de poing. Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi elle devrait rester noble et respectueuse, alors que Lilian ne l'est clairement pas ? La réponse est évidente. Kara a Lena. Ca vaut tous les sacrifices.

Cependant, Kara oublie quelque peu les règles de bienséance de Krypton quand les sbires de Lilian jettent Lena par-dessus bord de son balcon, dans une énième tentative d'assassinat qui est vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Lilian essaye de tuer sa petite amie et sa sœur dans la même soirée, et ça fait beaucoup, même pour elle.

Kara est furieuse. Et quand elle mettra la main sur Lilian, elle aura deux ou trois trucs à lui dire en face. Peut-être que sa belle-mère s'en doute, parcequ'elle disparait sans laisser de trace pendant un bon bout de temps. Les mois passent et la vie continue pour Kara et Lena.

Lena rencontre enfin Eliza lors d'un weekend à Midvale, et même si Kara doit la rassurer un demi-millions de fois sur la route que tout se passera bien, tout se passe en effet bien. Kara n'est absolument pas jalouse de cette première rencontre belle-familiale idyllique, bien sûr. Elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux.

Eliza rentre facilement dans le top 1 des belles-mères le plus faciles à rencontrer – ce qui est assez normal en soit vu que Lena n'a jamais rencontré la mère de Jack, qui vivait à l'autre bout du pays, et ses autres conquêtes ne sont jamais restées avec elle assez longtemps pour la présenter à sa famille.

Lilian elle, rentre encore plus facilement dans le top 3 des pires, juste derrière la mère Thénardier et la méchante reine de Blanche Neige, et c'est peu dire quand on sait que Kara a eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec le fils de Cat Grant, et a bien failli faire de même avec Mon El.

A bien y réfléchir, elle choisirait sûrement la mère poule envahisseuse de planètes que la mère cinglée qui cherche à tuer sa propre progéniture, mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Ou plutôt, si, elle a eu le choix, et elle a choisi Lena. Et elle choisirait encore Lena, dans toutes les planètes et tous les univers parallèles, belle-mère terroriste et tout ce qui va avec.

Quand Lilian les aide à sauver Lena et le monde, Kara se dit qu'il y a peut-être une ouverture. Elle n'est pas sur le point d'oublier ce que Lilian a fait à l'amour de sa vie, mais elle est prête à mettre leurs différences de côté un instant, si ça peut faire plaisir à Lena et l'aider à construire une relation plus ou moins stable avec sa mère.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir cependant, Lilian disparait sans laisser de nouvelles pendant un an, ce qui n'étonne vraiment personne car elle n'est pas tout à fait du genre à envoyer des cartes postales, et Kara profite tellement de cette période bénie sans belle-mère qu'elle en oublierait presque l'existence de la dite belle-mère.

Et puis Lilian retente un nouveau coup d'état et dépoussière le costume de Lex, laissant des trainées de Kryptonite un peu partout dans Nation City et Supergirl à deux doigts de mourir derrière elle.

Quand elle se réveille, Kara est à l'infirmerie du DEO, des tas d'yeux concernés braqués sur elle, mais elle ne fait attention qu'aux yeux verts remplis d'inquiétude de Lena. Alex lui explique sans trembler qu'elles ont toutes les deux travaillé pendant des heures durant sur elle, à enlever minutieusement chaque éclat de Kryptonite planté dans sa peau, et qu'elle y a échappé de peu.

Lena veut dire quelque chose, sans doute demander pardon pour sa mère, ce qu'elle ne mérite pas, et Kara l'en empêcher en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener contre elle. L'infirmerie du DEO est soudainement presque silencieusement, interrompue par les seuls soubresauts de Lena contre la blonde et des mots que lui chuchote sa petite amie tout bas.

« Et comment on va se débarrasser de Lady Tremaine ? » demande Winn, avec beaucoup de tact

« Qui ? » lui répond Kara, les sourcils froncés

« La belle-mère dans Cendrillon » rétorque Winn « Tu connais pas ? C'est la fille qui est meilleure amie avec des souris, et qui - »

« Tout le monde connait Cendrillon, Winn » intervient Alex « T'aides pas vraiment là »

Winn proteste dans le fond de la pièce, mais Alex le réduit rapidement au silence d'un seul regard. « Je ne peux rien faire contre elle si elle a de la Kryptonite » soupire Kara

« Il y a bien une solution mais … » tente Winn

« Laquelle ? »

C'est Lena qui parle, et Winn hésite visiblement à lui répondre. Il adore Lena depuis le gala, et ferait à peu près n'importe quoi pour protéger Kara de la Kryptonite, mais de là à descendre Lilian …

« Dis-nous » insiste Alex derrière lui

« Mes drones » craque Winn

« Mes drones peuvent arrêter ta mè- enfin Lilian »

Le plan de Winn semble juste, et Alex et J'onn le valident tous les deux, mais pas Kara. Kara refuse de prendre le risque que Lilian soit blessée d'une quelconque manière pendant son arrestation, et même si elle ne l'admet pas à voix haute, hésite à mettre en prison Lilian tout court. Ce n'est pas par affection pour elle, loin de là, mais parcequ'elle ne veut pas être la personne responsable d'avoir mis une énième personne dans la vie de Lena en prison, et de ruiner le nom de Luthor un peu plus aux yeux du grand public.

Ce n'est qu'après que Lena ait donné son accord au plan de Winn et qu'elle l'ait rassuré pendant de longues heures que sa mère ne pourra jamais ruiner leur relation que Kara accepte, avec pas mal de mauvaise volonté quand même.

Quelques drones plus tard et Lilian finit enfin dans la prison qui n'attend qu'elle depuis longtemps. National City est enfin débarrassé de Cadmus, et Kara de Lilian. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Les mois qui suivent l'arrestation plutôt publique de sa mère sont cependant difficiles. Lena va à la prison pour femmes de National City tous les mois. Et à chaque visite, sans faille, elle sort du parloir en tremblant.

Kara l'accompagne à chaque fois, mais reste consciencieusement dehors, à faire des tours en rond dans l'entrée de la prison jusqu'à presque y creuser une tranchée et à attendre avec angoisse que Lena ressorte. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elles se disent, mais connaissant Lilian, ce ne doit pas être que des douceurs.

Lex a toujours été le fils prodige de Lilian, l'enfant parfait qui ne pouvait pas mal faire. Lena, elle, était l'enfant de trop, la bâtarde de Lionel. Elle en a toujours été parfaitement consciente. Et pourtant elle continue à aller voir Lilian en prison, parceque Lena Luthor a un cœur plus gros que la rancœur que sa mère adoptive a contre elle, tout aussi douloureux que ce doit être.

Il faut dire que Lena n'a pas vraiment que des bons souvenirs des prisons du pays. C'est à la prison de Metropolis que Lex qui lui a dit qu'il ne voulait puis jamais la voir. C'est à la prison de National City que Lilian lui a appris que Lionel était son père biologique. C'est dans cette même prison qu'elle s'est retrouvée quelque jours plus tard, accusée pour le seul tort d'avoir le mauvais nom de famille.

Kara déteste savoir Lena dans cette salle, avec cette … vipère de Lilian, et elle hésite souvent à enlever ses lunettes pour suivre tout ce qu'il se passe dans le parloir, et intervenir s'il le faut. Elle ne le fait jamais, bien sûr. Ce serait trahir la confiance de Lena et Kara ne peut pas lui faire ça, ce que Lilian a toujours été incapable de comprendre.

Alors tous les mois, Kara attend. Parfois une dizaine de minutes, parfois plusieurs heures. Quand Lena ressort, elle essaye du mieux qu'elle peut de cacher ses yeux rouges et les tremblements dans sa voix, et si Alex et Maggie ne les attendaient pas une fois sur deux à la sortie, Kara irait dire deux mots à sa belle-mère en face. Lena a toujours eu du mal à cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, surtout à elle. Kara voit tout.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Lena continue à y aller parcequ'elle ne pose pas de questions, mais elle ne lui dit pas d'arrêter. Elle se contente de serrer Lena un peu plus fort, et de l'embrasser un peu plus longtemps.

Le jour où Lena sort complètement en larmes de la prison après que Lilian lui ait craché au visage que Lionel aurait complètement désapprouvé sa relation avec une alien, Kara décide que trop c'est trop.

Elle a promis il y a déjà bien longtemps à Lena qu'elle n'irait pas faire d'action publique contre Lilian, n tant que Supergirl. Elle n'a en revanche rien promis du tout en ce qui concerne son identité civile.

Ce n'est pas parcequ'elle est en prison que Kara a fini de jouer aux échecs contre sa belle-mère, sauf qu'on est dans la vraie vie, et que les pions de son adversaire sont des vrais gens. Il faut toujours avoir un coup d'avance, lui a dit Lena en essayant de lui apprendre. Kara a vite été distraite par l'air de concentration adorable de sa petite amie pendant son cours improvisé, mais a retenu la leçon.

Un coup d'avance.

Elle joue son prochain coup en tant que Kara Danvers, journaliste, et laisse le pion de Supergirl de côté pour écrire un article corsé à souhait. Les gens aiment lire des histoires bien écrites, et quand on rajoute de la conviction, y croient.

Bâcher Lilian est encore l'une des meilleures méthodes pour la discréditer aux yeux du public, et si elle a encore des supporters après la dernière opération de Cadmus d'élimination d'aliens registrés, elle va les perdre un par un avec le nouveau numéro de CatCo. Kara écrit un article qui critique Lilian et ses méthodes comme jamais, n'oubliant pas de dédouaner totalement Lena des actions de sa mère au passage, et se demande presque en ricanant comment va réagir sa belle-mère. Elle s'en frotte les mains d'avance.

Bon, il s'avère que Lilian ne prend pas très très bien l'article – c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire après qu'elle essaye de ravager les locaux de CatCo par des hommes de main déguisés en livreurs. Comment elle a réussi à les envoyer depuis sa prison ultra-sécurisée est un mystère absolu, mais une chose est sûre, Lilian a de la ressource.

Lena n'est pas contente, parceque les réparations d'ascenseur coûtent déjà assez cher comme ça, et que celle-ci sera encore pour sa pomme. Ou plutôt son chéquier.

Le nombre de fois où elle a dû faire des réparations dans ses locaux après des explosions ou des attaques impromptues devient franchement ridicule et Kara essaye de se faire pardonner comme elle le peut en lui envoyant plus de plumerias que ne peut contenir son bureau, mais ça ne règle pas vraiment le problème. Le problème, qui tient en six lettres, commence par un L majuscule et rime avec vieille bécane.

Kara retourne à la prison une semaine après l'attaque sur Catco, sans Lena cette fois, et même si elle ne porte qu'un imper par-dessus un cardigan argile, elle se sent plus déterminée et prête à pourfendre du monstre que si sa cape rouge flottait dans son dos.

« Tiens mais qui voilà ? » sourit Lilian en la voyant entrer dans le parloir, parcequ'apparament elle est toujours en train de sourire, celle-là

« Je n'ai pas énormément de visiteurs alors quand on m'a dit que j'avais une visite, je me suis demandé pourquoi Lena avait changé son créneau. »

Kara ne répond que d'un vague lever de menton envers elle, et s'assied face à Lilian à la petite table au milieu de la salle.

« Vous leur avez donné votre vrai nom à l'accueil ? Mademoiselle Danvers. Ou Zor-El, on ne sait plus trop comment vous appeler avec tous ces noms »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Kara, ça ira très bien » grogne Kara

« Par contre vous, vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Madame Luthor. Ou Docteur Luthor, les deux me vont » sourit Lilian

« Vous n'êtes plus docteur depuis longtemps, Rao merci » Kara se fait une joie de lui rafraichir la mémoire « On ne laisse pas leur licence aux physiciens qui abusent de leur savoir pour terroriser des pauvres gens »

« Oh, je compte la récupérer très vite, vous verrez » sourit Lilian « Et que me vaut cette charmante réunion familiale ? »

« Les familles normales ne se donnent pas rendez-vous en prison, Lilian. »

« Pas chez moi, mademoiselle Zor-El. » dit Lilian, sans relever l'usage de son prénom

Kara souffle un bon coup. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre son calme.

« Je suis là parceque je vais épouser votre fille un jour. »

Kara lâche sa bombe doucement, presque religieusement, et Lilian ouvre de grands yeux, qui se replient presque aussitôt en deux fentes.

« Si c'est pour avoir ma permission c'est non. »

A ça Kara ne retient pas un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas pour votre permission. C'est parceque malgré tout ce que vous lui avez fait, Lena vous considèrera toujours comme sa mère, et c'est la tradition chez moi de prévenir les parents de votre promis que vous comptez lancer une procédure de noces »

Parler des coutumes de Krypton a l'air d'enrager Lilian encore plus, à en croire les éclairs de feu que lancent maintenant ses yeux, mais Kara ne lui laisse pas le temps de cracher son venin.

« Un jour je demanderai à Lena de m'épouser. Ca sera peut-être dans trois ans, ça sera peut-être demain peu importe. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. »

Kara se lève sur ses pieds, et fais signe au garde qu'elle veut sortir, ignorant superbement le _« mademoiselle Danvers ! »_ que lui lance Lilian dans son dos. Quand la porte s'ouvre, elle fait un pas dehors avant de se retourner, et de se pencher vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Au fait merci. Si vous ne m'aviez pas donné un petit coup de pouce, peut-être que je ne lui aurai pas dit si tôt qui j'étais. Vous nous avez grandement aidé là-dessus Lilian, je prendrai soin de vous envoyer un faire-part ! »

Les cris étouffés de rage sont la dernière chose qu'elle entend avant de remettre ses lunettes, et de partir de la prison.

Lilian reste tranquille un moment. Elle est en prison bien sûr, mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de se mêler de leurs vies auparavant, et ils attendent tous son prochain coup avec appréhension.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils finissent même pas oublier que la menace de son retour plane toujours, et Kara fait des plans, beaucoup de plans.

Le ciel est tout bleu, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, le jour où elle emmène Lena dans le grand parc qu'elle sait que sa petite amie affectionne particulièrement, et c'est un beau jour pour une lui poser une si grande question.

Tout est parfait parcequ'elle a tout prévu pour, et même si elle est un peu nerveuse à l'idée de sortir la petite boite noire qui occupe le fond de sa poche depuis déjà un bout de temps. Tout est parfait, vraiment. Et d'un seul coup, tout ne l'est plus.

Kara s'est à peine assise sur l'herbe à côté de Lena qu'un grand bruit d'explosion déchire l'air tranquille, et une nuage noir de fumée envahit le ciel bleu. Kara jette un regard désolé à Lena, qui hoche tout de suite de la tête pour l'encourager à aller découvrir ce qu'il se passe, et en un éclair elle se change dans son costume bleu et rouge pour aller voir vers la source d'explosion.

Les gens fuient dans tous les sens alors que des bruits de détonations reviennent, mais malgré la mêlée, Kara parvient à localiser la source du chaos, une espèce d'ombre noire et verte qui se déplace lancement dans la foule en lançant à tout va des boules de feu.

Kara fonce dessus, mais l'ombre la repère, et lève un bras vers elle pour la viser. La paume de l'ombre est verte, et un frisson parcoure tout de suite l'échine de Kara. De la Kryptonite.

Elle prend un peu plus d'envol, et observe avec attention la forme sous ses pieds, qui suit chacun de ses mouvements des yeux, la main toujours tendue vers elle. Il n'y qu'une seule au monde qui possède de la Kryptonite, et qui l'utiliserait dans un lieu si public, et Kara ne peut pas en croire ses yeux que …

« Bonjour Supergirl »

A travers les cris, à travers les explosions et la panique, Kara a parfaitement entendu la voix perfide de sa belle-mère, et fronce les sourcils vers elle.

Lilian l'a fait exprès. S'échapper de prison, ressortir le Lexosuit et aller semer la panique ce jour-là, ce jour qui devait être le meilleur de la vie de Kara. Elle ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Kara gonfle ses muscles et plonge vers Lilian, bien déterminée à en découdre.

Depuis le sol, Lena observe la scène avec stupeur, complètement figée sur place. Elle a vite reconnu l'armure de Lex qu'elle ne connait que trop bien, et même si elle sait que celle-ci voudrait sûrement la savoir à l'abris plutôt que complètement à découvert en public, mais elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de Supergirl.

Supergirl, qui protège comme elle peut les civils encore sur place des explosifs que leur lance Lilian. Supergirl, qui a l'air de souffrir atrocement des rayons de Kryptonite qui émanent du Lexosuit, mais qui lutte comme elle peut. Supergirl, qui se bat contre sa propre belle-mère, et qui jette dès qu'elle a une seconde de répit des regards apeurés par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Lena est bien toujours en un seul morceau.

Lilian remarque aussi la distraction que fournit Lena, et profite de tous les moments où Supergirl se tourne vers elle pour tenter de l'atteindre de ses rayons verts. Elle a un arsenal d'attaque supérieur, c'est certain, et Kara commence à perdre l'avantage.

« Et merde ! » hurle Kara en évitant un nouveau rayon lumineux axé vers sa tête Depuis l'arrière d'une statue du parc où elle vient de trouver abris, Lena ouvre des yeux énormes, parcequ'elle n'a jamais au grand jamais entendu Kara jurer plus qu'un Rao ou un flûte depuis les années qu'elle la connait.

« Quoi du calme ? Non pas du calme Alex ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? »

Lena se demande si sa petite amie a reçu un coup sur la tête avec l'explosion, mais la main que Supergirl a pressée sur son oreille confirme qu'elle parle avec sa sœur grâce à l'oreillette qu'elle a dû enfiler avec le costume, et qui la relie à la quelconque camionnette du DEO où Alex doit être en train de foncer à toute allure vers elle.

« Ca fait des années que j'attends ça, et elle vient me casser ma demande ! »

Lena n'a aucune idée de quoi Kara veut bien parler, mais ne s'en préoccupe guère pour l'instant, préférant essayer de concocter un plan pour permettre à Supergirl et au DEO de neutraliser Lilian, qui a l'air d'avoir ajouté quelques modifications au Lexosuit pour le rendre encore plus invulnérable.

La seule solution qui lui vient à l'esprit est de s'allier à Winn pour hacker le système qui supporte le Lexosuit de l'intérieur. Les quelques fois où elle a collaboré avec le DEO, Lena était toujours en binôme avec Winn, et les deux forment une bonne équipe, elle doit le reconnaitre. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui dit quand elle parvient à récupérer son portable, qui a volé au loin avec la première explosion et le mouvement de foule, et à répondre aux vingt appels en absence qu'elle a de lui, de J'onn et du DEO tout entier. Comme si elle se préoccupait de répondre à son portable alors que Kara affronte sa mère sous ses yeux.

Lena se lance tout de suite dans une description précise des modifications que Lilian semble avoir apporté à l'armure pour que Winn modifie ses drones, tandis que Kara continue à jeter des regards laser et à discuter avec sa sœur par oreillette en même temps, ce qui est assez bizarre à regarder pour l'œil extérieur.

Les forces de Kara commencent dangereusement à diminuer, et les quelques endroits où les flammes vertes de la Kryptonite synthétique de Lilian ont rencontré son costume, elle saigne abondamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Mais non je peux pas … mais non tout est foutu maintenant ! » continue elle de lancer, sûrement dans son oreillette parcequ'il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle dise ce genre de choses à Lilian

Lilian, elle, ne dit pas grand-chose pour une fois, et se concentre comme elle peut sur Supergirl, que malgré ses plus grands efforts elle a du mal à atteindre. Son évasion de prison hâtive l'a sûrement empêchée de se munir de ses armes habituelles, et elle n'a peut pas faire plier Supergirl sur ses genoux comme elle l'a fait dans le passé.

Supergirl résiste à la Kryptonite pour l'instant, mais Lilian repère la faille. Sans prévenir, Lilian tourne la main robotisée qu'elle avait braquée vers Supergirl pour la diriger vers la statue derrière laquelle Lena est en train de pianoter sur son portable, beaucoup trop occupée à pirater le costume de Lex pour remarquer ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle.

« Non ! » hurle Kara

La statue explose en mille morceaux, mais avant que Lilian ne se réjouisse trop vite des potentielles blessures gravissimes qu'elle a imposé à sa fille, Supergirl réapparait dans un nuage de poussière et de gravats, Lena saine et sauve dans ses bras.

« Fini de jouer, Lilian » grogne Kara en reposant doucement Lena au sol, et se plaçant aussitôt devant elle, un bras en arrière pour l'empêcher de tenter une quelconque action héroïque

« Il est temps d'en finir en effet » répond dramatiquement Lilian d'une voix métallique, modifiée par l'armure

Kara se met en garde malgré les nombreuses coupures qui entaillent ses bras, prête à l'affrontement final avec sa belle-mère, quand une grosse lumière blanche passe entre elles, et propulse Lilian dix mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Le DEO est là ! » lance Lena avec soulagement

C'est en effet Alex qui vient de tirer, avec le plus gros flingue que Kara n'ait jamais vu de sa vie, et alors que les agents du DEO débarquent maintenant dans tous les sens sur la pelouse verte du parc publique, la grande sœur Danvers marche droit sur Lilian, son arme en joue vers elle.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je gère la vieille peau ! » lance elle vers Kara et Lena

Lilian se relève, visiblement peu décidée à se faire _gérer_ par Alex, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, une nuée noire la frappe de plein fouet, et la fait tomber sur les fesses dans un cri peu glorieux.

Les drones de Winn sont là, modifiés en temps record par les indications de Lena, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Cadmus, finissent d'achever le Lexosuit. Cette fois-ci, c'en est fini pour Lilian. Les agents en noir autour d'elle s'affairent vers les quelques civils encore présent, et Alex marche droit sur Lilian pour désactiver manuellement le Lexosuit, mais Kara ne se soucie pas d'eux, préférant se tourner sa petite amie pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, t'as rien ? » lui demande elle doucement

Lena ne répond rien, ce qui inquiète un peu Kara, et elle la relâche pour mieux la regarder. Peut-être même qu'elle demandera plus tard à Alex de faire un check up complet de Lena, juste pour être sûre. De première vue, Lena est parfaite, à part peut-être quelques traces noires sur les joues, ce qui contraste drôlement avec Kara, qui elle est recouverte de sang et de débris.

Lena est sous le choc, mais pas parceque sa mère est à quelque mètres de là en train de se faire passer les menottes par Alex, ou par l'allure de sa petite amie. Kara saigne rarement évidemment, mais Lena l'a vu dans bien pire état que ça, et ses yeux ne sont pas sur elle de toute façon. Non ses yeux sont sur quelque chose derrière Kara, ou plutôt quelqu'un à en croire l'agent du DEO qu'elle aperçoit quand elle se retourne.

« Supergirl » sourit-il

Il lui tend la pile d'habits que Kara a enlevé à la va vite derrière un arbre – oui, on fait comme on peut pendant les urgences- visiblement repliés avec soin.

« Agent Price, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment » soupire Kara, en acceptant le paquet « Merci, merci »

Lena a toujours des grands yeux quand l'agent Price, et en suivant son regard, Kara comprend pourquoi. Parceque sur la pile d'habits qu'elle tient dans un bras, il y a une petite boite noire. Evidemment qu'elle est tombée de sa poche quand Kara s'est changée à sa super-vitesse. Elle ne pouvait pas le prévoir, et elle n'a pas vraiment pensé à la mettre ailleurs.

« C'est pas comme ça que je voulais faire … » commence à murmurer Kara « Mais maintenant qu'elle est sortie … enfin pas vraiment, mais bon »

Kara arrête de bégayer un moment pour lever la tête vers sa petite amie, et ce que lui renvoie les yeux de Lena lui donne soudain un regain d'adrénaline. Elle est encore dans son costume bleu et rouge, et elle ne peut pas se mettre à genoux en public devant elle pour des raisons évidentes, mais quand elle glisse doucement la bague dans la paume de Lena, c'est Kara qui parle et plus Supergirl.

« Lena Kieran Luthor … est ce que tu veux te marier avec moi ? »

« Oui ! » rit Lena, les yeux plein de larmes

Aux yeux de curieux qui viennent peut-être tenter de voir si les explosions sont terminées, ce n'est que Lena Luthor qui remercie Supergirl de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais pour les agents du DEO qui les connaissent toutes les deux par cœur, c'est la fin de long mois de spéculations sur quand est-ce que Kara va enfin se décider, et de paris en tout genre sur la demande.

Quand elles se lâchent enfin – après s'être murmuré tout bas des tas de secrets qui échappent aux oreilles indiscrètes – et que Lena est occupée à ranger sa toute nouvelle bague dans un endroit caché, Kara remarque au loin qu'Alex a fait bien attention à ce que Lilian puisse assister à toute la scène.

Le grand sourire de sa fille est la dernière chose que voit Lilian avant de se faire embarquer dans une camionnette du DEO.

Personne n'entend plus parler de Lilian pendant plus d'un an, ce qui laisse à Kara et Lena tout le loisir d'organiser leur mariage, dans la joie, le bonheur et un certain désordre. Il y a un bien une petite dispute sur la question du faire-part à envoyer à la prison, que Lena remporte, à savoir qu'envoyer la date et le lieu de la réception à Lilian semble à peu près aussi dangereux que de révéler au monde entier qu'une Luthor va épouser une Kryptoniene.

Le jour du mariage, alors qu'Alex et Maggie sont en charge de surveiller que les futures mariées se préparent séparément - à y comprendre monter la garde devant la porte _et_ sous la fenêtre de Lena parceque sa fiancée utilisera tous les moyens pour y rentrer, Kara fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, absolument pas habillée, quand quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

« Oui c'est bon Alex, j'arrive ! Tu sais pas où j'ai mis ma cravate d'ailleurs parceque - »

Kara s'arrête net, parceque ce n'est pas Alex sur le pas de sa porte. C'est bien Lilian, fraîchement évadée de prison pour une énième fois. Qui choisit de réapparaitre le jour J, parceque c'est Lilian Luthor bien sûr.

« Zor El ! » gronde Lilian

Pour une fois elle ne sourit pas, et Kara se demande même si elle n'a pas couru pour être là parceque son chignon est un peu ébouriffé, et son tailleur sacrément froissé, même pour une fugitive.

« Non c'est Luthor maintenant, vous êtes pas au courant ? » sourit Kara

Lilian devient toute blanche l'espace d'une seconde, et Kara s'en veut un peu, parcequ'à son âge, sa belle-mère risque sûrement un infarctus avec ce genre de blagues.

« Non je rigole » elle ne peut s'empêcher de rassurer Lilian « Mais dans quelque heures ça sera officiel. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt une question de minutes maintenant. Je vous aurai bien invitée au vin d'honneur mais vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue, désolée »

Les yeux de Lilian passent de la veste de smoking blanche sur le dossier de la chaise au bouquet de fleurs blanches sur la coiffeuse et elle pousse un soupir abattu.

« Je présume qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui vous ferait changer d'avis ? »

« Rien » dit fermement Kara

« Oui, c'est ce que Lena a dit aussi »

Lilian baisse à nouveau la tête, et pour la première fois, Kara ne voit pas la scientifique folle, pleine de haine et d'ambition, mais Lilian, la mère de Lena. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sont réellement choisies, mais peut-être que, par moments, Lilian agissait dans ce qu'elle pensait être le meilleur intérêt de sa fille.

« S'il vous plait, si vous aimez votre fille ou que vous l'avez aimé un jour, ne ruinez pas ce jour-là » demande doucement Kara.

Lilian ne lui répond rien, et hoche la tête. Kara a encore mille choses à lui dire, et si besoin est, la suppliera à genoux de ne pas saboter la cérémonie, mais Lilian se contente d'hocher la tête et de tourner les talons.

Kara ne se pose pas plus de questions que ça. Elle a une Lena à épouser.

Bien des heures plus tard, quand tout a été fait et dit et que Lena et Kara sont unies par les liens sacrés du mariage – Terrien comme Kryptonien – Alex déclare enfin la fête ouverte, et le buffet servi.

Il y a une enveloppe immaculée à la table des mariées, posée entre les deux assiettes blanches, et c'est Lena qui la remarque en premier. Elle n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir cependant, appelée au loin par James qui veut lui parler de Rao sait quel problème technique avec le micro, et Kara s'assoit à leur petite table pour décacheter l'enveloppe, et en sortir un petit carton blanc.

« C'était de bonne guerre. »

Il n'y a pas de signature, bien sûr, mais Kara n'en a pas vraiment pour deviner qui est derrière le message. Elle plie le carton en deux, et le range dans la pochette extérieur de son costume.

« C'était quoi, chérie ? » lui demande Lena en s'asseyant à ses côtés

« Oh » sourit Kara « Rien. Juste une vieille amie qui nous envoyait tous ses vœux de bonheur »


End file.
